Missing
by WarriorMaiden13
Summary: [Naruto AU] What if Itachi was not the one who killed The Uchiha Clan? What if Sasuke never left Konoha? What would happen to Team 7? [I do not own anything about Naruto… just the AU idea.] [Mainly SasuSaku but there is NaruHina] {Rated M for adult themes that will be presented later... and well lemon.]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys just a short introduction to the story! So I saw this tumblr post about Sakura's shannaro and expanded the idea of it being an inner voice within her but it develops to be an ability within her. A few days ago I read a fan fiction that incorporated the idea of making inner Sakura turn into a manifestation of hate, pain, and sadness from all the misfortune that she experienced. I really like the idea and after pondering the idea I was hit with a huge wave of inspiration. I will be doing a COMPLETELY different take on Naruto soooooo… don't except too much of the canon world in here. Sorry if that rubs you wrong but I really can't let the ideas that are swirling my head to just fade away. I hope some like this at least! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sweet waves of pink and orange filled the sky as the large ball of light now began to dip behind the horizon as three shinobi lay in the grass staring up to the ever fading sky. Each of them lay side by side just talking and reveling in their time together that the heralding night fell upon them without notice.<p>

"I am telling you the truth! Itachi-san actually laughed so hard that ramen came out his nose!" A loud and somewhat obnoxious voice boomed over the three which was met by a soft girlish giggle and a subtle and silent eye rolling from the other.

"Oh come on, Naruto. Itachi-san is not even my brother and I have the hardest time believing that happened to him. Right Sasuke-kun?" A shift in the grass signaled the silent male that the pinknette that lay at his side now was looking at him but he merely stared up to the sky with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah, dope. You are so lying. My brother would never do something like that... especially since all you were doing was sticking chop sticks up your nose..." He now turned his head to steal a look at the blonde who now sat up in the grass crossing his arms while pouting.

"I can't believe that you guys think I am lying... IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!" The blonde exclaimed loudly now turning to shoot glares at his two teammates which only made the pinknette chuckle further.

"You mean like the same time that flying monkeys came and stole your ramen right out of your hand?"

"Or the time where you saw Kakashi-sensei eat a sword? Or that tim-"

"OKAY! OKAY... those were lies. But this is not one!" Sasuke shook his head now turning his face back to the sky before closing his eyes with a soft sigh. But the easy air that filled the air was soon interrupted when Sakura sat up letting out a soft and forced sigh.

"...it's dark... I-I think I should be going now." That simple sentence changed everything as Sasuke's eyes opened quickly before his head turned to look at the back of the female who sat between the two males. Her bright red clothing held a single white circle on her back that was visible only when her long, pink hair was pushed to the side by the wind or when she walked. Exchanging a quick glance with Naruto he saw the sadness and unease in the blonde's eyes, and even though Sasuke was a hard book to read Naruto could see the same in his cool ebony eyes. Slowly the three stood together now facing each other watching as the girl shuffled her feet awkwardly staring down at her fidgeting fingers.

"I can't believe that you are leaving Sakura-chan..." The blonde finally said after a few moments of thick silence causing the girl to look up at Naruto before giving him a soft smile, one that made his heart wrench at the fact that he won't be seeing that pretty smile of hers for a long time.

"Oh this isn't like we will never see each other again. I have to go off for training... it is a Haruno tradition. I will be head of my clan someday and I need to prepare for that day. Plus father tells me that I will be seeing a special master to train me... in what that is I am still not sure of yet. But I am excited! You guys better write me! Or the next time I see you I will punch you so hard that you will regret not writing me!" The girl now shifted her innocent stance to a strong one as her hands found their way to her hips now shooting warnings at them with her bright green eyes. Both Sasuke and Naruto took a step back not daring to take that strong punch in the moment.

"Oh don't worry we will! Right, teme!" The blonde now elbowed the Uchiha in the ribs causing him to growl at the blonde before he faced Sakura once again before he stuffed his hands in his pockets stumbling with words.

"I-I...uh what I mean is that...um... I will see you soon." The girl's once menacing gaze softened now taking his rare kind words and giving him a bright smile.

"Y-yeah! See you soon!" Now waving to them both she turned around looking ridged as she walked away from her team. The two people that she has grown so close to in the past year of being together as a team.

The year was long and rough but it was one she was most thankful for. Naruto was, well still is, an annoying attention seeker but seeing his soft side and dedication to prove to everyone that he is a name worth remembering. Not to mention that within the blonde was a pain that she was too sure she would ever want to understand. He has every right to hate the world for taking his parents from him and causing the village to hate him but ever since being accepted in the Uchiha household he has turned that hatred into a deep love and appreciation for life. Sasuke on the other hand was a mystery that she was sure that she would never really understand fully. He was closed off and let few into his mind and life. After losing his clan, all but Itachi, he has a sure fire desire to regain revenge on those who killed his family. But despite that hate he is quite and loyal... she could always count on him to have her back. He, on several occasions, has thrown himself in front of danger to protect her and she could not be more grateful. Sure she had a large cruse on the mysterious bad boy but she knew that someone like him would ever give his time up for a girl like her. But she was at least happy enough with the trust that he gave her in the team... she just hoped that she wouldn't lose it by the time she returns.

Watching her from a distance walk down the dirt path down to the village edge, Sasuke stood there with Naruto feeling a tightness in his chest that radiated more and more with every step she took from him until a hand came down and hit his head waking him from his thoughts.

"See you soon? SEE YOU SOON?! That is all you are going to say to her? You dumb ass! How about... I am going to miss you? You are a good friend of mine! something like that!" The Uchiha hissed now ripping his gaze from the girl staring at the blonde before he sent his fist flying into his shoulder with a hard thud.

"Oh shut it!" Naruto grunted taking a few side steps to the side at the force behind the punch now rubbing his arm as he snarled at the ravenette.

"Oh admit it you like her! I see the way you look at her!" With flaring nostrils at the blonde's accusations he jumped on the blonde causing a small rough housing session to occur. And for a few moments the two exchanged blows, scratches, kicks, and curses before the two finally parted panting.

"You are going to regret not saying what you truly felt about her! That I know for a fact!" With a huff the blonde turned now stomping off in the opposite direction from where the pinknette set off in leaving Sasuke standing there steaming with irritation as he wiped the small trickle of blood that fell from his nose. And after a few moments of cooling off his once tight and clenched fists slackened now turning his gaze to the direction that Sakura had set off in only to have his heart fall to his feet when he did not spot her anymore. She was gone.

"...I hope not..." With heavy heart he now sighed stuffing his fists back into his pockets now turning towards the direction of the blonde and following slowly after him. He couldn't avoid Naruto forever... they shared a room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sweet melodies of long forgotten dreams fill my mind at night. Melodies that I try to ignore but like a song stuck in the conscious of my brain they tick away at me when I do not realize. Once I do notice then it is already too late… I have fallen for their beautiful crescendos. Every note hits my heart like a hammer against hollow wood, reverberating with a desire that only seems to hurt. What is worse that each sight in my life brings up such song that it has turned me into a man that despises the little things that I love. _

_The soft breeze that use to caress my hair, skin, and fill my senses with the delight of warm spring now appalls me into turning in to the indoors to only sink into my cold, empty bed to think on the melody. _

_The beautiful sight of the cool color change in the leaves that surround the village which once filled me with desire to run and jump into large quantities of those brittle colors now makes me turn my nose in disgust at the sight of three children of blonde, black and pink playing in those same leaves. _

_My love for cats has faded into a dull pain in my chest as a mix of tabby fur overlaps long strands of pink. Closing my eyes to hide from the pain only makes the picture clearer and much more potent to the point that I have to leave the area._

_But the worst time for me… is entering my family's district in the spring and gazing upon the streets lined with pink, soft budded trees of sakura blossoms. More often than not I find myself saying "Why did they have to be sakura trees?" _

_My brother mistakes the pained expression that I fall to each year at the first sight of this sight with that of the dead and empty district but that is not entirely it. The place that demonstrated the once was powerful influence of my clan now brought on my regrets and pain. Balling all that in one mess of swirling emotions that only makes my once poor personality sour even more so causing me to take it out on my brother almost always and of course he takes my bitter resentment._

_"Come on all we are doing is paying respect to the family."_

_"I said no."_

_"And yet each year you say that you always end up going anyways. Why not skip the argument and just come already?" I would scoff at this point or point out how he was an arrogant prick or this, that, and another. He would never show it… but it hurt him when I said stuff like that to him. But to see him act so unaffected by my harsh words would never fail to hurt me more. He was all I had left and yet I treated him so poorly. Pathetic right?_

_Yet this situation would always end up with us sitting in the living room of our old home recalling the good old days with our parents. _

_"You know they would have liked Naruto… even if father would have smacked him upside the head probably every two minutes." This never failed to get me to picture my father, the image of stoic and emotionlessness, slapping that loud mouth which would only make him curse in response… which would gain another slap from the man._

_"…yeah father would have never gotten along with him… but we both know mother would have smoothed things out. She always could get him to calm down."_

_"Just shows you that no matter how stiff or detached one can be… there is always someone that could break that." _

_"Ha. Yeah can't wait to see who is going to reel in that reckless idiot." That got a soft snort from the older brother as he shifted his hands behind his head staring up to the ceiling._

_"You and me both…. I wonder how his training is going with Jiraiya-sensei…"_

_"Talk about another soul I feel bad for being with that dope…" This got a genuine laugh from the elder male causing me to stare at my brother in slight disbelief at the break in his hard shell. It was clear from the soft pink in his cheeks that he had probably drank too much sake to catch that laugh from slipping._

_"Yeah. Well… I think it is time for us to head back…"_

_"…you know I am going to stay a bit longer… I will see you back home." I could feel his eyes on me as I stared out the window looking on the moon staring at the way the world lit up with its iridescent rays kissing the vegetation in a sweet and subtle touch._

_"Alright. See you home." I simply responded with a grunt before waiting for the sliding door to shut sounding my brother's exit when I let out a long sigh letting my eyes wander. After several pain-staked moments of observing the familiar torture around me I just resorted with throwing my arm over my eyes letting the darkness embrace my vision as I take in the comforting sounds around me. My life was nothing but a bitter reminder of regrets that I doubted at this point I would ever get to fix. _

_"…. Father… mother… Naruto… Sakura…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Smack!<em>**

Flinching at the impact a hand shot up to grasp the back of his head before shooting a harsh glare at the man responsible for said hit. Standing there above him was none other than the copy cat ninja himself. With one eyes glaring down at him with a soft intensity that made the male growl out a quiet response as the drowning voice that filled the small room.

"What?" This only earned him another smack from the offending book that graced the copy cat ninja's hand before he brought his pointer finger to cover what he assumed was his mouth in the universal sigh for shut the hell up. Sending off grumbles of how annoying the pervert of a ninja the man was which only made the white haired ninja smirk when the other was not looking.

Focusing back on what was going on, ebony eyes now shifted around the room drinking in the situation. Around fifteen shinobi were packed into a small hospital room just staring at some x-rays. The room was clean, way too clean that it made the male nervous like they were hiding something. Hospitals made most shinobi nervous and he was no special case... but this room wreaked of misfortune. Like bad news seeped from the walls only providing those who entered this room with hopes almost immediately crushed.

Shivers shot through his body before he focused more on the people around him. Most were shinobi that he honestly didn't know or care to know besides his "new" team. Looking to either side of him he spotted the two males who stared intently at the speaker with peeked interests. They were twins from small clan... what was it? Simoi? Simno? Who cares... he sure didn't. Huffing slightly he now honed in on the speaker, who was a male doctor pointing out key locations in the x-ray. Sternum. Ribs. Shoulder.

"These locations show most severe signs of injection. What has been injected we are not too sure yet. All we know is both shinobi and innocents are being targeted and injected with something that causes these said parts of the body to dissolve into dust." Scrunching his face in disgust at the said reaction he tried not to picture what that actually looked like. And before he knew it the meeting was concluded causing the group of people to begin to dissolve out of the room breaking into small chatter about the case.

"Sasuke you need to pay attention to these meetings." The sudden voice of the copy cat ninja caused him to sigh and stand from his seat.

"Hn."

"That is all you say.." Remarked one of the twins causing ebony eyes to zero in on the male before he sent a stab back.

"And you never shut that stupid mouth of yours." Such words from the raven caused the male's nostrils to flare in the most entertaining way that it almost always earned a smirk on the stoic Uchiha. Turning from the three he now stalked out of the room wanting nothing more than to leave this dreadful place and get a start on their mission. But... something stopped him once his feet stepped outside the doors of the hospital.

The busy city that should be filled with the sounds of people walking the streets, talking, and just all around filling the village with the sounds of life... now silent. No people, birds, or dogs sounding off showing that they existed. Just the wind blowing through the hollow and empty streets. Not only that but lines of electricity shot up the ridged and stiff male warning him that something was not right.

His eyes now jumped around now searching through his surroundings for signs of what the hell was going on.

_Filled bags of groceries lay upon the ground spilled out as if someone was holding them. Is that a pair of shoes on the ground? _Walking forward Sasuke now approached the sidewalk with a quick pace he now stood in front of a Leaf forehead protector just laying on the ground. _What the fuck?_

Forcing his tight muscles to bend as he now crouched down picking up the forehead protector. His thumb rolled over the worn out metal feeling the cold metal cool his skin but when he flipped the item over he felt the cloth. Warmth permeated from the cloth meaning that someone was just wearing this. At that point Kakashi and the other two stepped out of the hospital spotting Sasuke crouching there.

"What the hell are you doing?" The angry twin now spat towards the Uchiha but ignoring him Sasuke tilted his head up to the leader. Without exchanging words Kaksashi now began to observe his surroundings too taking notice of what Sasuke noticed and approached the Uchiha.

"...wasn't this Minaso's?" At that moment both males came to the same conclusion as Sasuke's black colored eyes had red swirl into them until red swallowed black completely. "...I can't sense anyone in for six hundred yards..."

"Shit... come on we have to report to the Hokage..."

"Why?"

"What's going on?" The two twins asked with confusion rolling over the faces and voices. A short growl left the Uchiha catching their attention as he now spat at them two for not being vigilant and aware of their surroundings at all times.

"You idiots... everyone in a six hundred yard radius has disappeared without a trace."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys author here! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. It was longer than my first chapter cause I just tested the waters with it. But this one is still shorter than what I plan on releasing in the future. So have patience with me! Life is making it hard to write right now. Gomen! Well positive criticism is always welcomed! Enjoy!<strong>_


End file.
